gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Items
Special items are also referred to as Consumables, boosters, etc. They are defined here as being single-use items only. Special Melee and Ranged Weapons fall under a separate category. The Beta Key while being considered by many, to be a "special item" of sorts, is not covered here. Special Items are available through Crafting, Daily Bonuses, Facebook Gifts, certain missions and the Store, though not all types are available through each. Many Special Items hold a rank level. The higher the rank level, the more effective the item is, though it may restrict lower level players from using them. Some items are sold/crafted/procured in multiple units, the quantity is listed in the upper right corner of the icon for the item. (NOTE: in your inventory bag many single-use items will "stack" a total of twenty units before requiring another slot. Items of varying levels will not stack.) Prices will fluctuate, so they are not listed here. Consumables (Supply Items) These are the basic necessities of life on Gunshine: *'Medkits' - Tradeable Health packs, giving the user some points of Health, (based on the level of the medkit). *'Energy Drinks' - Tradeable Energy packs, giving the user some points of Energy, (based on the level of the drink). *'Hi-Energy Boost'- Tradeable - Instantly increases your energy by 160 points *'Energy Surprise' - Non-tradeable Energy boost which is thrown to a location. Any "friendlies" (green allies/group members/ etc) within the target area will receive a boost of energy. The closer to the center of the boost area, the more boost will be provided to the targets. Primarily used in combat conditions, but usable anywhere. Weapon Items These items are specifically for combat, but are single-use only. *'Grenade' - Tradeable - Thrown to a location. Enemies within the target area will receive damage and be knocked back. *'Shock Grenade' - Tradeable - Thrown to a location. Enemies within the target area will receive damage over time, lose a small chunk of energy, and be "paralyzed" (stunned) for a short period. *'Bazooka' - Tradeable - Fired to a location. Enemies within the target area will receive damage and be knocked back, plus receive additional damage over time. *'Molotov Cocktail' - Tradeable - Thrown to a location. Enemies within the target area will burn, causing initial damage, and damage over time. *'Flame Thrower' - Non-tradeable - Fired to a target. Enemy targeted will burn, causing initial damage, and damage over time. Other enemies in the immediate area of the target (ONLY) will also receive burn damage. *'Shock Blow' - Tradeable - Creates a Shockwave from the player, causing some damage to enemies, pushes them back, and gives a stunned effect. *'Air Strike' - Non-Tradeable - Directed to a location. Enemies within the target area will receive massive damage, followed by more massive damage over time. Boosters These boosts can be used to temporarily improve characters existing abilities. Some have combat usage, some don't. *'XP Booster (x%)' - Non-Tradeable - A DNA modifier that permits you to gain an extra percentage of experience points for a set period of time. (ie- 200% means double the XP for the allotted time). *'Combat Speed Increase' - Tradeable - A combat booster that makes you able to deal damage faster, lasting for a specified duration. *'Extended Armor (Group)' - A DNA modifier that increases the Armor of group members, lasting for a specified duration. Category:Basics